disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Parr
Violet Parr is a major character in the Disney•Pixar animated film The Incredibles and its sequel. She is the eldest child and only daughter of Bob and Helen Parr and the older sister of Dash and Jack-Jack. As an offspring of supers, she has superhuman powers herself; she can turn herself invisible and create protective force fields of varying size around herself and/or others. Background When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, shy, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long dark hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her powers. She has a crush on one of her schoolmates, Tony Rydinger, but she is too shy to approach him and becomes invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. Violet`s family life is also tense, especially between her and Dash. Because of Bob`s difficulty concealing his powers in public, the family has been forced to move several times over the past few years. Also, Helen has told both kids never to do the same (unless they are in danger) because they are required by law to blend in with the rest of the world. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. Personality At first, Violet's personality is literally that of a "shrinking violet". She is generally shy and withdrawn, down to her understated taste in clothing and shadowy hairstyle. As the events of the first film continue to push her past her comfort zone, she quickly begins to embrace her powers and gain more confidence in who she is. Violet is shown possess a curious and experimental nature to her, willing to explore her abilities and her world once she is freed from the family prohibitions about using her superpowers. She also has a sharp and observational sense of humor, and despite a strong sibling rivalry, she is strongly protective of her little brother Dash. In Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: Throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity and begins to appreciate the sacrifices her parents do for her and her brothers. Physical appearance Violet is a teenager with a very slender build with a small waistline. She has a long structure for a 14-year-old. She is 5'6" tall and weighs 40 kg (90 lbs). She has long straight blue-black hair (usually covers her face in The Incredibles), blue eyes, and a circular head. Violet's super-suit consists of a red unitard, along with an orange belt and black gloves, thigh-high boots, and a black eye mask. She wears a neon orange headband with her super-suit. Near the end of the movie and starting with the sequel, she wears a pink headband (and is later shown to have headbands of different colors, such as blue). Trivia * It is possible that Violet's powers were based on Marvel Comics' Invisible Woman, a member of the Fantastic Four who could create force-fields and turn invisible. * Violet may be named after the term "shrinking violet": a person who does not wish to be noticed. She is very shy, and, even at home, stays in the background and does not speak too much. This would fit both her personality and powers. And interestingly, Shrinking Violet is the name of a DC Comics superheroine whose superpower was to literally shrink. * Violet's hair evolves over the course of the film to match her personality and personal growth; first totally obscuring her face at the beginning to match her retreating nature, and then being held partially back by the hairband of her Incredible suit, and finally being swept back completely by a colorful hair band in the final sequence, revealing her new self to the world. * Violet is, arguably, the most powerful figure in Disney INFINITY. * In a deleted scene (the original opening), Violet was to first appear as an infant who had problems with spitting up. It was originally implied that her existence violated the law, as Supers were forbidden to marry each other and have children. * Violet (and possibly her mom Helen) was originally going to appear in the cancelled Princess Academyshorts (due to a piece of concept art showing her with other characters), had this not occurred, it would have marked the first time Violet and her mom would have appeared in 2D format (not counting that The Incredibles was originally envisioned as a 2D film). * If one looks closely, they can see that Violet's eyes are a shade of blue that is almost purple. * Much like Anna & Elsa, who are currently potential candidates of the "Frozen" franchise, Violet Parr is not marketed on Disney Princess merchandise due to how successful "The Incredibles." franchise is therefore she doesn't need to join the lineup. However, not royalty but performs significant acts of heroism. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Non-Royalty Category:Black Hair Category:Violet Eyes Category:American Category:North American Category:CGI Characters Category:Caucasian Category:Heroines Category:Tritagonists Category:Major characters